Concentrating solar thermal power plants utilize heliostats to redirect flux from the Sun onto a solar thermal receiver. The solar thermal receiver may require varying levels of flux as determined by a processor utilizing a linear program optimizer. Linear program optimizers with non-unique optimal solutions may be very sensitive to input conditions in terms of which optimal solution they output. If the output is used in a control system, and the inputs fluctuate in time, this may result in undesirable behavior for the solar thermal power plant.